


僭越

by yuhuashun



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuashun/pseuds/yuhuashun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	僭越

“您对我们的训练成果感到满意吗？”“它们能口吐人言真是超出了我的想象，”希特勒双手交叉，“不过，我的计划是让它们去辅助集中营的士兵，那样我们就可以腾出更多的人力去支援战场。”  
“您说的没错，关于这一点我们也开设了专门的军事训练，并且我们发现了一只非同寻常的军犬，我们叫它温特。它可以用嘴衔着手枪瞄准目标，用牙齿扣动扳机。”  
“噢，听起来这条叫做温特的军犬和刚刚那只会说话的军犬一样，都有着超乎寻常的智慧和极其纯正的血统——我迫不及待想要见识一下了。”  
“能被我们的元首欣赏它独特的才能，它可真称得上是一只荣幸的狗！”……  
希特勒万万没有想到，几分钟前的对话，导致了自己不久后极其危险的处境。  
名为温特的黑背果真会衔着手枪，更要命的是它弹无虚发。希特勒开始后悔自己为什么要摒退玛格丽丝那位专业的训练师——是他对自己的训狗技术过于自信了，毕竟布隆迪对他可谓是言听计从，但希特勒忽略了最重要的一点：那就是这些狗和他并不熟。  
“嘿，温特，把枪放下，好孩子，把枪放下……”希特勒弯下腰，双手向前伸，想要接近温特以便轻抚它的背来安抚它的情绪，按照他的经验，这只黑背多半是过于紧张，将自己看作了威胁。  
可温特不但没有松口，反而从喉咙发出低吼，将手枪咬得更紧。  
“好吧，好吧。”希特勒选择放弃，他缓缓后退，直起腰来活动了一下，然后坐在身后的沙发里闭目养神，等待这漫长的半个小时过去，他和玛格丽丝说过，半个小时后让她把狗带走。  
那只会说话的狗名叫乔恩，作为狗中精英，此刻也正享受着和它们的元首同处一室的待遇。  
乔恩喘着气，耳朵立得笔直，似是感到无聊而到处嗅来嗅去。它缓缓地踱步，顺着希特勒一路留下的气味寻去，那是一张低矮的沙发，制造的初衷是方便训练师坐着和军犬交互，但在今天却酿成大祸。  
希特勒并没有感到危险的靠近，身体依旧深陷在沙发里，手搭在两侧，腿大开着，像是绝佳的通航港口。  
乔恩蹲在沙发前，用湿热的鼻子去嗅闻他的腿间，其实如果希特勒一早观察得仔细一点，他或许就不会选这条狗来当做他的训练对象——乔恩正处在发情期，充血而红肿的阴茎在此时露了出来，乔恩身为大型犬，命根的尺寸虽不及男性人类的长度和粗度，却也十分可观。  
温特依旧咬着枪，修长健壮的腿调动着全身的肌肉，在地板上行走得十分轻巧，甚至隐去了脚步声。  
啪嗒的脆响惊醒了他，估摸着是温特松了口，手枪顺势掉在地上发出的声音。希特勒顿时感觉轻松不少，当他睁开眼想起身表扬一下温特的时候，他发现自己已然被劫持了。  
温特同样是一只成年犬，猛扑和撕咬的能力完全可以对抗一个身强力壮的青年士兵。它将爪子死死压在希特勒的胸前，嘴巴凑近他的脖子，锋利的犬牙紧挨着动脉。  
“……”希特勒感觉自己的额头被一层薄薄的细汗盖住了，过度的紧张让他的喉结上下滚动，耳边犬类粗重的呼吸和喉咙深处示威的声音，已然化为了锋利的尖刀，残忍地刺向他紧缩的心脏。  
乔恩果然聪明，在皮带上仅仅留下了三四处齿痕后，就将碍事的西裤用嘴褪了下去。  
它扬起头看了看温特，仿佛是在炫耀自己的杰作，而温特则不屑一顾，棕黑的眼闪着冷光，示意自己这位急需来一炮的朋友速战速决。  
乔恩将前爪搭在他的腿根，通红的阴茎摩擦着他的囊袋，近在咫尺的腔室在臀缝与身下蓬松布料的遮掩下迟迟不肯现身，温特一声低吼，像是在勒令他做出母狗也不可能做出的动作——自己抬高自己的大腿，把穴口露出来供雄性自由出入。  
这简直是耻辱！气血一下子涌上了他的大脑，叫他做这种事？绝对不可能！自己就算是被苏联人俘虏也不会向两条狗屈服……  
温特一口衔住他的脖子，就好像衔着手枪一样，齿尖对准跳动的血管向下用力，一阵尖锐的疼痛划过他的大脑，让他本能地抬起了腿，乔恩早就看准时机，犬类在性交时会射出的清水样的液体早已顺着它的阴茎滴滴答答，只待面前男人的穴口露出时一挺身，湿滑的肉棒冲破了肉壁的层层阻碍，直达它能达到的最深处。  
太过突然的侵入让希特勒像被突袭的波兰一样无从招架，脖子上的黑狗不肯松口，疼痛从尖锐转为钝痛；下身被军犬的性器填满，肠壁被迫泌出迎合这场性交的透明液体，让彼此的交合处愈发粘腻。  
他咬着牙瞪着天花板，狗在身体里冲撞的感觉并没有带来丝毫快感，他只觉得自己的肌肉群在蠕动着，极力地驱赶着外来者，反而将它吸的更紧。  
乔恩调整了它的站姿，毕竟犬类就算是要速战速决，也至少要二十分钟。  
希特勒明显感觉到乔恩只是向后退了半步，它那颗小而坚硬的龟头就开始膨大起来，准而狠地撞到了某个奇怪的开关，一股酥麻的热流自他的小腹升腾而起，如此十余下，他便无法控制自己下身的挺立，不得不说军犬的腰部很有力量，一次次冲撞在前列腺而带来的麻痒让他的铃口吐出了晶莹的粘液，希特勒仰着头，冷淡的薄唇完完全全地张开了，一声比一声更加难耐的喘息慢慢转变为闷哼，紧抓着扶手让他的骨节泛白，一股热流冲进了他的直肠，持续不断地涌进去，乔恩依旧胀大的龟头卡在直肠里，压迫着他的敏感点。  
一直趴在他身上的温特松了口，他的脖子上满是凉的和热的狗的口水，还有一圈鲜红的齿痕。  
他还没有射精，强烈的羞耻感和廉耻心让他无法做到面对性侵者给自己手淫，尽管对方只是两条狗。  
约莫两三分钟后，乔恩强行将尚未完全萎靡的阴茎拔出，不大不小的前端又一次划过那个开关，惊得他猛然一抖，更多的清亮液体溢了出来。  
乔恩收起了自己的作案工具，用前爪扒开门把手，这两只聪明绝顶的黑背，溜之大吉。  
独自留在空旷室内的元首从口袋里掏出手帕收拾残局，被狗操到情难自制听起来就不像一个人会做的事情，他强行将挺立的阴茎放进层层包裹之下，却还难以掩饰它的兴奋。  
玛格丽丝适时地推门而入，她看到希特勒孤零零地坐在沙发上，脸色阴沉却还带着奇怪的潮红。  
“发生了什么吗？那两条狗……”  
“没什么，这屋子太热了。”他起身将潮湿的手帕塞进口袋，沙发上淡淡的水渍已被体温捂干，他还是感觉自己的腿间湿漉漉的，仿佛狗的那根东西还插在那里。  
“继续你的训练任务，那两条狗除外。我的意思是，把它们处理掉。尽管我实在不愿如此。”


End file.
